


Beautiful Chaos

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Childhood Friends, Cupcakes, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When it came to bizarre business ventures for the son of a cut-throat industrialist and the adopted son of a narrow-minded, old money aristocrat, a catering business specialising in baking was very muchnotwhat anyone would have expected.





	Beautiful Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give some serious thanks to **buying_the_space_farm** to reading this, like, months ago and advising me it was at least semi accurate??? I knew of but had never seen the show and only had like wiki pages and a bit of youtubing and an article I found to go off. SO THANKS SO MUCH, MY DEAR. Super appreciated!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** _“we’re partners in cupcake wars and i never realized how cute you look with frosting on your face until now but no distractions, we have to fucking pummel these other teams because we are the best goddamn cupcake company in the universe WE CAN DO THIS” au_

When it came to bizarre business ventures for the son of a cut-throat industrialist and the adopted son of a narrow-minded, old money aristocrat, a catering business specialising in baking was very much _not_ what anyone would have expected.

The truth was, Tony Stark had become good friends with Loki when they were children. Loki had never fit in with his brother or his brother’s friends and had enjoyed spending time in the kitchens where a kind cook had let him help with the baking. He loved it and had never stopped. He’d then invited a curious Tony into the kitchens and while Tony wasn’t as good a baker as Loki, he was creative when it came to bizarre but brilliant taste combinations and together, they were brilliant at presentation.

They had _fun_ , and when Loki confessed about wanting to go to culinary school, Tony had decided to tag along. 

Odin and Howard weren’t impressed with their choices, but since Tony had already graduated MIT as a child prodigy and Loki had done the same at Oxford, both Maria and Frigga had supported their decision to pursue their hobby.

No one had anticipated that they would _love_ it. Tony became obsessed with creating new and fantastic ways to marvel and shock people through his food’s appearance, while Loki found a love and passion in creating a flavour and texture that would make the taster moan their appreciation. 

They were, to put it simply, kings of the kitchen. 

Tony didn’t exactly want to spend his life in the culinary arts, but Loki did, he had found his place like a fish in water, and Tony loved seeing his best friend bright with glee over the chaos in his kitchen as he trialled whole new recipes.

When Odin found out his adopted son planned to be a _baker_ however, he threatened to cut Loki off financially unless he made a better career choice, Loki had spitefully refused and Tony had supported his friend’s decision. He’d also helped him by going into business with Loki. They became partners in Loki’s baking and catering business _Beautiful Chaos_ and Tony split his time between inventing for Stark Industries and working with Loki.

It was somewhat shocking when their business with its amazing taste, unusual recipes and astounding visuals found them internet and culinary sensations. It was even more ridiculous when Loki came to him one day with information on a reality show called ‘ _Cupcake Wars_ ’ and said that he wanted them to compete.

Tony had thought the whole thing was utterly ludicrous, but he never had been able to deny his best friend anything and so he’d sighed loudly and agreed to participate with Loki.

Loki spent the time from submitting their application and all the way up to the first round making sure that Tony’s baking and cupcake skills were up to scratch. Loki wanted them to be perfect, to _win_ and Tony hadn’t (but probably should have) expected to find himself getting just as invested and determined.

When they arrived at the studio for the first round Loki’s green eyes were narrowed with contemplation and calculation. He eyed their opposing teams with the kind of sinister suspicion reserved for one’s enemies. Tony just observed and then dismissed them; Tony knew without doubt that the other two teams would have no chance against him and Loki. They were brilliant; they were the _best_ and Tony had complete faith in them. But more importantly, he had faith in _Loki_ , because Tony might be a damn good baker, but Loki was the leader and the vision. Tony was there to help and to smirk as he stood beside Loki, watching his friend gleefully succeed in his culinary ventures.

When the theme they were given was ‘ _fit for a King_ ’, Tony could have laughed. He certainly saw Loki’s eyes burn with glee; one of their earliest creations as children was royalty themed cakes. It was one of the most perfect themes they could have gained and Loki was quick to give him a handful of directions that painted an instant picture of what Loki wanted from the ingredients and presentation. Tony only had minor suggestions and within two minutes they knew exactly what they were creating without any further need for communication. They still _did_ talk, of course, but it was the usual remarks that flowed around them as they worked.

( _What did you do with my spatula?_

_I didn’t touch your damn spatula._

_You are a liar like your namesake, Loki; now where is my damn spatula?_

_I don’t have it, Anthony - and what did you do with my food colouring?_

_Well, since it’s green I’m certain I did nothing and you’ve just squirreled it away somewhere to decorate your nest._

_That makes no sense whatsoever._

_Quiet, I’m baking._

_Oh, really? And here I thought you were in my kitchen for the novelty of it._

_You know, I’m regretting letting you become head chef._

_Be quiet, Anthony, and fetch me that bowl._

_Oh, sure thing, your highness; it’s not like I was doing anything._ )

They had been baking together for most of their lives and the process was both seamless and enjoyable as they bantered to relieve tension and stress. They also had to factor in the cameras and the occasional requests from the camera crew, but for the most part, it felt as if they weren’t even there.

And victory in the first round was just as delicious as their cupcake turned out to be. 

Tony had thrown himself at Loki in a hug when they’d gained the verdict and his best friend had tightly squeezed him back, his smirk impossible to shift from his face.

The second round involved making three different types of cupcakes in seventy-five minutes, each with a different presentation that related to the ‘ _fit for a King_ ’ theme. This round was more complicated and Tony could see Loki’s stress mounting in the way his comments became sharper and more acidic.

When one of the mixers’ stopped working, Tony could see tension landing thick on his friend’s shoulders and he hurriedly swept in, tugging him away and telling him, “Deep breath. Ice that one. I’ll fix this.”

Loki sucked in a frustrated breath, but quickly stepped away to finish up the other cupcake while Tony quickly zeroed in on the problem and got it working again. He also flashed the camera a wink and remarked, “You never know when your engineering degree is going to save your best friend from a mental breakdown.”

“The only thing that would be breaking would be that mixer on the ground,” Loki instantly rebutted.

“Okay, I’ll change the description to ‘ _temper tantrum_ ’ then, shall I?” Tony instantly teased while moving to swap places with Loki once more.

His friend was a little calmer but Tony could still see all the signs of stress and frustration. His eyes were also darting to the other two teams and it had Tony lightly grabbing his friend’s wrist and squeezing. “We’re got plenty of time, we know what we’re doing, you’re a brilliant baker and I wouldn’t be on your team if I didn’t think you were going to win.”

Loki finally turned to look at him, his gaze already softening and his smile slightly wry. He had purple icing on his cheek, flour on his neck and for the first time in Tony’s life he stared at his best friend and realised how perfect he looked.

How handsome, cute, amazing and _utterly flawless_ Loki had always been, and how Tony had spent his entire life following after him like a hopeless puppy - like a man completely in love. 

_Oh_ , Tony thought. He also followed that realisation by blurting without any subtlety, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Loki blinked, momentarily surprised before a slow, happy smile spread across his lips. “Have you only just noticed?” Loki followed his words up by gently kissing Tony’s cheek and making his heart flutter. Loki just pulled back and added with a new brightness in his eyes, “I thought you were merely trying to ignore it. I much prefer your obliviousness.”

“Why didn’t you _say_ something?” Tony asked. “Why didn’t you-”

“Tony,” Loki interrupted, his voice serious. “As much as I wish to discuss this, kiss you and confirm how much I love you as well. We are rather _busy_ at the moment.”

Tony blinked and glanced around, remembering the cupcakes, the cameras and the competition. “Ah, yes, right. Gotcha. War to win. Cupcakes to bake. I’ll get right on that.”

Loki laughed; he also bent down and quickly stole a chaste kiss. “We’ll destroy our enemies, Tony, and prove our skills are superior,” he whispered, “and then,” he smirked, “we will celebrate.”

The confidence and promise laden in his words made Tony’s heart race as a smile took over his face. “Can’t wait for it, Lokes.”

And Tony couldn’t.

Because more than their success at the show and the prizes they would receive for winning, all Tony could think about was what would follow afterwards; a real kiss, a talk about what this meant, a celebration, a _relationship_ even. 

Tony could only feel excited even as he threw himself into baking. He did find himself glancing at Loki and brushing their arms together whenever he could, but since Loki was doing the same thing, he doubted that his best friend was going to complain.

And when they won the second round and Tony hugged Loki once more--squeezing him tightly and looking up at his handsome, proud and excited friend--it found Tony tilting up and Loki bending down as they shared their first proper, deep and _real_ kiss.

It didn’t matter that it was on national television, it didn’t matter that it was in the middle of their baking war, the only thing that Tony cared about was the feeling of Loki’s arms warm and firm around his waist as they kissed one another with a soft, undeniable affection that made Tony feel as if he was floating on air.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH SO THAT WAS PURE SUGAR TO GO WITH THE CUPCAKE THEME. RUN WITH ME ON THIS. AND ASSUME THE AUDIENCE COOS AT THEIR KISS AND FRIGGA AND MARIA CHEER WHERE THEY'RE TOTALLY WATCHING FROM SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD. GO WITH ME FOLKS. XD
> 
> (And yes, the boys will totally talk with Loki going into more depth about his "I thought we were tactically ignoring our feelings for each other because you didn't want to do anything about them, gods, if I knew you were just oblivious I would have kissed you in culinary school!" and Tony makes D: "i'm so sorry!" faces and cuddle/kissing his boyfriend as Loki holds him close and sighs happily that they're finally together and won 'cupcake wars'.)


End file.
